Stimulation
by Jiro Uchiha
Summary: After collapsing during a battle with Alain, a certain Kanto Native was looking for a way to relax and relieve some stress. Luckily for him, there was someone to play with. DiodeShipping


_Hello everyone, Jiro here! If u aren't familiar with me, you might be in for something… different, I guess. This will be a oneshot, so I will NOT be doing any sequels/continuations lol. Anyway, I figured that since my first pointless, near plotless lemon was very successful and enjoyable to write, I'll start a second one. My first one, Skin, will be my inspiration, and as such, this oneshot and possibly others in the future will all have the same concept. IF you aren't familiar with Skin, go read it. It's a NegaiShipping fic I wrote back in my early days. Thanks for viewing, and make sure to keep an eye on my profile and vote in my polls if you wish to see more fics similar to this in the future, Jiro 'The Ghetto Shaman' Uchiha, One Twisted Fuck Inc._

Following his loss in a battle against Alain, Ash Ketchum was… displeased, to say the least. He knew deep down that he had that battle won, and yet, something odd happened. His body seized up and suddenly gave out. According to Clemont, someone Ash was always glad to have around, the exertion his body went through was of a level that was beyond normal human ability, and as a result his body gave out suddenly, his symptoms almost akin to a stroke. He could tell that Clemont, much like his sister Bonnie and his friend Serena, was quite worried about Ash's wellbeing, as they all knew very well that the dark haired trainer wasn't always the most intelligent trainer, having confrontations with not one but two of the legendary birds from his home region of Kanto.

His thoughts drifted slightly, thinking of what would happen if he met the third bird, Articuno. During his last two encounters, a Flying type Pokemon he had on him evolved, Fletchinder and Noibat in particular. He had no more Flying types that could evolve with him as far as he knew, so he wondered briefly if a battle with Articuno could help him further his bond and training with Greninja. His thoughts drifted again, this time thinking of the amphibious ninja Pokemon who he had become great friends and comrades with. He didn't truly understand the unusual transformation his Greninja underwent, but he knew that he liked it, and that both he and Greninja hoped that they could take it to it's limits and beyond, the only thing they needed being more knowledge and training.

His thoughts shifting for the third time, Ash looked from the battlefield he stood on to the Pokemon Center, where him and his companions were staying for the night before inching closer to Snowbelle City, where Ash would challenge the final Kalosian Gym Leader to hopefully earn his final badge. He glanced up for a split second before he entered the building, the shift in temperature rather pleasant, the heated Center a pleasant shift from the brisk, chipper wind that ran across the trainer's bronze skin. He smiled as he walked through the large open sitting room that also served as a waiting area for Trainer's waiting to receive their healed Pokemon or at the least receive updates on the status of their comrades, be they Pokemon or Human. He glanced at each of the Trainers as he passed them by, heading to the right of the main reception counter, towards the temporary lodgings Trainers could use to rest in after a long day of travel.

Heading down the small hallway, Ash scratched the back of his head, his gloved fingers running across his scalp absentmindedly, the boy trying to remember exactly _which_ rooms he and his friends were using. He knew that they were directly across from each other, his ears perking up when he heard a familiar, high pitched sound. Moving down the hallway further, he noticed that the sound was a voice, and one Ash was familiar with. Glancing to the door he heard the voice coming from, Ash waited to hear a familiar chattering before entering the room across the way. "Nenene!" he heard, followed by a happy, gargling noise, something Ash recognized as Dedenne and 'Squishy', the odd green Pokemon they stumbled on a small while back.

Chuckling to himself, he grabbed the knob to the door across the way, twisting it and pushing it open, seeing Clemont sitting on the lone bed in the room, fidgeting with his backpack, a slight frown on his face. He looked up when he saw Ash enter the room, a smile crossing his face as Ash heard a chattering so familiar that it was basically a part of him. "Pikapika!" the yellow mouse let out as it waved to Ash with it's stubby arm, a smile on it's fat face as it slowly closed it's eyes, opting to doze off and nap, much like the seemingly unconscious frog ninja in the corner, who remained almost deathly still while Ash's eyes remained on him. "Is something wrong with your backpack?" Ash asked Clemont, rather curious. Despite his lack of technological knowledge, gadgets and doohickeys like Clemont's backpack had always interested him, and it was part of Clemont's uniqueness, something that separated him from the massive sea of faces Ash had encountered over the years.

Clemont shrugged, dropping the screwdriver he had in his hand back into said pack. "I'm not sure. My Aipom Arm was working fine until I went to move the pillow to the other end of the bed. Didn't extend enough." he noted, almost absentmindedly as he looked it over one more time. Ash frowned slightly, closing the door behind him and leaning against the wall, folding his arms loosely. "Did you fix it?" he asked, and Clemont shrugged, putting the pack back on his back, slightly struggling to get the straps down his thin arms, partially due to the baggy suit he wore, something Ash found odd. Squeezing the straps of the backpack and pulling down, the arm came to life, coming out and extending over Clemont's head. Ash watched Clemont make various gestures he assumed would maneuver the device, the arm continuing to extend as it made it's way over to Ash and laid on his head, making him blink.

Squeezing Ash's head, the fat fingered claw grabbed hold of his hat and pulled it off of his head, much like his Aipom used to do way back in the day, something that made Ash smile fondly in remembrance as he watched the arm retract in Clemont's direction, the scientist able to grab the hat before the arm tucked itself away neatly, something that made Clemont smile. Clemont grabbed the hat by it's visor and looked inside, as if confused by something. Ash pushed himself off of the wall as Clemont put the hat on his head, Ash chuckling at how large it appeared on the Lumiose Leader. Clemont pulled it off, handing it back to Ash with a chuckle, scratching the back of his head as he watched Ash place the cap back atop his cranium.

"Your head is rather big." he said, Ash blinking as he resisted the urge to crack a smile. "Is that an insult?" he asked, and Clemont shook his head. "No no, not at all. Just an observation." he said, waving his hands as Ash began to laugh, watching Pikachu stand up from his nap and waddle lazily over to the door. "Maybe my head isn't big and yours is just small." he said, laughing as the frog ninja opened the door for the yellow mouse to head across the hall, likely for some form of food Serena had or was making, the amphibious shinobi not finding that too bad of an idea as he followed Pikachu out of the room, closing the door behind him with a hum as Clemont frowned and placed his backpack on the ground near the bed.

"Now that's not an accurate observation. My head would have to be large to hold my large brain." Clemont said with a smug smile, folding his arms as Ash narrowed his eyes slightly. "So since my head is so much bigger than yours, does that mean that I'm a lot smarter?" he asked, and Clemont blinked. "No, just thick headed." he said, and Ash's eyebrows rose at the blunt statement. "So you think you're that much smarter than me, huh?" ash asked, and Clemont frowned slightly, his shoulders bouncing a single time as he spread his arms. "No offense Ash, but I know for a fact that I'm smarter than you." Clemont said, Ash unable to discern any intention from Clemont's voice or mannerisms, be they insulting or otherwise.

Ash thought for a split second, hoping to at the least enjoy his night since his Pokemon seemed to have no interest in training for the rest of the night. "I might not be smarter than you, but I'm definitely more clever." he retorted, making Clemont's face change, confusion visible in his eyes as his mouth was a lopsided curve, something between a smile and a frown. "I doubt that as well." he said, adjusting his glasses on his face, making Ash hum as he stroked his relatively hairless chin. "Can you prove that you're more clever than me?" Ash asked, removing his gloves as he sighed, glancing to the setting sun out of the window, unzipping his jacket and sliding it off of his shoulders, glancing in Clemont's direction, noticing that he was quite silent despite his bold, confident attitude. "You alright?' he asked, and Clemont blinked, as if broken out of a trance.

Ash watched him nod as he subconsciously folded his jacket and placed it on the floor near Clemont's backpack. "I'm going to assume by your silence that you realized that I'm the more clever of us two." Ash said, folding his arms, a snarky smile on his face as Clemont's brow furrowed, his face shifting into a frown that was more akin to one of Bonnie's pouts, the resemblance quite uncanny between the two siblings. "I refuse to believe that." Clemont said and Ash chuckled. "Alright Bonnie, you win." he said, lifting his arms in faux surrender, making Clemont blink, not used to being referred to as his little sister. "And why are you calling me Bonnie?" he asked, and Ash chuckled, an entertained sound that made Clemont furrow his brow further.

"You're the smarter one, I'd figure you could deduce the intricate details of every joke, metaphor and euphemism my thick headed skull could conjure up, given it's limited resources." he said, putting on a fake posh accent to 'sound smarter', something that made Clemont growl slightly, the sound more akin to an agitated sibling than anything else. "That's not funny nor clever." he said, folding his arms as Ash spread his arms, his hands open as if he were presenting something. "Then what had you so speechless my friend? Perhaps it was my superior physical state?" he said, using the same accent, detecting a hint of hesitation on Clemont's face, a smile crossing his face. _Perfect._ He thought, chuckling inwardly.

"Just because you might be in better shape doesn't mean anything." he said, closing his eyes and folding his arms, Ash taking a silent step forward and folding his own arms, bending at the waist to place his face right in front of Clemont's, the bronze skinned male able to feel his friend's breath on his face, the scent of, oddly enough, steamed vegetables hitting his nose, the scent rather pleasing as Clemont opened his eyes, blinking briefly before yelping and jumping up, the sound not loud enough to attract attention as Clemont slid off of the edge of the bed, Ash sliding his legs apart as he caught Clemont around the waist, picking him up as he rose back to an upright position, placing the smaller male down on his feet, Clemont panting as he placed his hand on Ash's shoulder, something Ash found quite entertaining.

When Clemont caught his breath, Ash noticed that his face was as red as a tomato, and that the hand that swiftly removed itself from his shoulder was quivering ever so slightly. "Are you okay?" Ash questioned, and Clemont nodded before taking a step back, inhaling deeply as he smiled, something Ash could tell was forced. "Besides, it was your fault for getting in my face like that anyway." Clemont said, rubbing the back of his head as he let out nervous chuckles that sounded rather awkward. Ash rose a brow and folded his arms."You sure about that? I mean you _were_ the one that fell over." Ash said, a sound between a chuckle and a snicker coming from between his teeth as Clemont sat back down on the bed.

Furrowing his brow and narrowing his eyes, Clemont inhaled, as if trying to remain calm. "I wouldn't have fallen had you not gotten uncomfortably close to me for no reason." he retorted, watching Ash's facial expression intently, able to see a playful deviance in his eyes that he wasn't truly accustomed to. He watched Ash's left eyebrow rise slowly as his lips parted, the smile on his face still ever present. "You sure about that?" he asked, and Clemont blinked, more confused than anything. "What do you mean by that? What reason could you have to get in my face like that?" he asked, and Ash shrugged. Clemont watched Ash take a step closer, the duo's knees almost touching as Ash folded his arms and looked down at Clemont, something that made Clemont rather uncomfortable.

"Plenty of reasons. I could have gotten in your face to challenge your statement." he said, laughing as he leaned down slightly, Clemont able to feel the heat rising to his face as Ash moved closer and closer to him. "Or I could have been making sure that you were okay." he said matter-of-factly, their proximity much closer than Clemont was accustomed to, even his family members giving him more space. "Or, I could have been trying to do something else, like…. Bite your nose off, headbutt you, get closer to steal something out of your backpack or pockets, you know, simple minded things." Ash said, using his left leg to push the backpack at the edge of the bed to the side, Clemont scooting back as he tried to make distance between himself and the raven haired trainer.

"Do you want me to back up?" Ash asked, Clemont looking into his large, bright eyes to see that the playful deviance had faded slightly, replaced with genuine concern, an odd, almost parental gaze that made Clemont's chest tighten slightly, the scientist able to feel sweat on his brow as he made the decision to shake his head, making Ash smile deviously, a cheshire grin that made Clemont worry for his safety. "Do you know what I was going to do, O Great Omniscient Clemont?" he asked, backing up slightly and throwing his arms out as if he were a disciple pleading to their master. Clemont gulped as he slid forward, Ash stepping back in tune as Clemont stood, inhaling as he shook his head. "No, and I don't want to find out." he said, and Ash chuckled. "So the genius didn't know something the simpleton did, huh?" he asked, Clemont realizing that he was directly in front of Ash, the duo only a step away from touching each other, Clemont having to crane his head back slightly to look at Ash.

 _I don't remember him being this tall._ Clemont thought to himself, the playful deviance in Ash's eyes replaced with a slightly darker look, one that seemed to cross the deviance with irritation and annoyance. "Stop playing around Clemont. You know exactly what I was doing and why." he said, and Clemont gulped. _If he was trying to make advances on me… I need to find out why._ Clemont thought to himself. "Say I do. Why are you doing what I think you're trying to do?" he asked, and Ash tilted his head. "And I thought you were smart." he said, leaning down and placing his head by Clemont's ear, the inventor feeling hot air against his neck, making him shiver slightly.

" _I'm doing it because I saw that you were interested._ " Ash whispered, the inventor freezing as Ash stood straight. "So, what was it? My height, build, personality?" he asked, and Clemont gulped. _He figured out with almost no clues. Do I even dare tell the truth?_ Clemont thought to himself, inhaling before frowning and squaring his shoulders. "It was… your skin." he said, and Ash rose a brow, confusion dancing in his eyes, the Kanto native's eyes mixing confusion and amusement into his deviance. "My skin? Really?" Ash asked, glancing to his golden brown arms, his first thoughts being of milk chocolate and fried chicken. Clemont nodded. "It's just… really nice to look at at." Clemont said, hesitating and looking away from Ash, who snickered under his breath.

"Do you wanna touch my skin?" he asked, and Clemont blinked, looking at Ash's exposed arms, neck and shoulders and feeling his throat close, an odd sensation that caused both his throat and undergarments to become tighter, his breathing becoming slightly more labored as he reached out tentatively, his fingers grazing across Ash's skin before his entire hand grabbed Ash's tricep, rubbing it as he began to oddly enjoy the soft flesh his touched. Ash jerked his arm back, pulling Clemont into his chest, embracing him and chuckling. "You know, I like your skin too. It's nice and creamy, kind of like MooMoo Milk." he said, Clemont looking up to him with his large, doe like eyes, Ash feeling his own pants grow tighter as he lowered his head down slowly, hesitating slightly.

A slight groan from Clemont let Ash know to continue his descent, continuing to dip his head down until their lips locked, the scent of, funnily enough, citrus hitting Ash's nostrils, their lips pressing together as Clemont's body tensed up slightly, relaxing as his eyes lulled closed and his arms moved up from his sides, along Ash's bronze arms and up his shoulders to rest on his shoulders as they broke apart, looking each other in the eyes briefly before kissing again, Ash's stronger hands wrapping around the waist of the smaller male, his proximity allowing him to get a feel for just how big or small Clemont was, his baggy suit making his build seem off to Ash, who was pleased to see that the suit wasn't too thick, his hands sliding down Clemont's back as he began to smile.

The deviant trainer's smile spread as his lips grazed across Clemont's neck, the inventor moaning slightly as Ash's hands slid down just a bit further, resting on the curve of his ass as Ash whispered into his ear. "You might wanna keep it down. Serena and Bonnie might barge in if you get too loud." Ash teased, licking Clemont's earlobe as he pressed his wrists against Clemont's tailbone, the Kalosian Gym Leader leaning into the motion slightly. Ash spread his hands, the tips of his hands resting on Clemont's ass, Ash tensing his fingers as he squeezed, Clemont's head tilting back and exposing his neck, which Ash immediately latched onto, suckling on the milk colored flesh with a vampiric fascination.

Ash bucked his hips, grinding against the shorter male as he moved his right hand to Clemont's nape, his fingers trailing to the zipper at the collar of his jumpsuit, Ash pulling back and looking Clemont in the eyes, a pleading whimper escaping his lips as Ash looked into his large, bespectacled eyes. Pulling the zipper down, Ash moved his other hand to his head, reaching for his hat as the zipper passed Clemont's chest. Clemont reached up and grabbed the visor of Ash's hat. "L-leave it on." he said, Ash finding the request amusing. "As long as you leave your glasses on _Sweetie_." he cooed, the rather unusual nickname making Clemont shiver as the zipper reached Clemont's navel, Ash's eyes already showing a slight look of something Clemont recognized as hunger, an odd look that made him begin to worry as the zipper slid below his waist.

Ash smiled at the sight of Clemont's exposed flesh, watching as Clemont kicked his shoes off improperly, his socks soon following as he watched Ash discard a belt that blended into his pants, his eyes locked onto the inventor as he gulped, standing and looking up at Ash. "Take it off." he said plainly, Clemont nodding as he reaching up towards the shoulders of his jumpsuit before pulling it down, letting it fall as he slowly removed his arms from the sleeves. "Turn around before you finish Clemmy." Ash said teasingly, the shorter version of his name almost irritating him as he complied, his freed arms grabbing the waist of his suit and pushing it down, Clemont's face heating up as he realized that he had to bend down to remove the suit, his rear nearly exposed as he pushed the suit down to his ankles, feeling a heavy weight move behind him.

"For some reason, I always knew you wore briefs." Ash said light heartedly, taking a rather gluttonous look at the white fabric that covered Clemont's flesh. Clemont slid his feet from the legs of his jumpsuit as he felt a hard object press against his ass, the heavy hand that he felt on his hips only adding to his worries. "Stand up straight and relax. Your muscles are too tense." Ash commanded, the strong grip he held on Clemont's hips relaxing as he began to massage the leader's tense thighs and waist as he straightened his posture, biting the inside of his bottom lip to hold back a moan of relief as Ash relieved a slight pressure in his left thigh that had been nagging him for a day or so. Clemont stood straight, pressed against Ash's larger body, the raven haired male laughing softly as he placed his left hand on Clemont's chest.

Clemont groaned as he felt Ash's hand run across the smooth plain of his chest, his middle finger flicking one of Clemont's nipples and making him squeak, his hips jerking forward as Ash chuckled. His right hand moved upwards, cupping the bulge in Clemont's underwear and rolling his hand, his opposite hand pinching Clemont's left nipple, the boy's heavy breathing starting to speed up as he glanced back to Ash, biting his bottom lip to remain quiet. "A-Ash." He moaned out, his name being heard causing Ash to smile. Ash's right hand moved up, the tips of his fingers sliding under the band of Clemont's briefs, the boy's eyes widening as his hand shot down to catch his friend's. "Scared?" Ash whispered, Clemont shaking his head. "W-what if we get loud?" he asked, his hand sliding off of the Kanto native's as he smiled.

Ash leaned his head forward, Clemont turning to face him. "I can be quiet when I want to be." He said, his fingers tracing Clemont's waist as he slowly pushed the briefs down the Kalosian's frame. His other hand moved from Clemont's chest to his right hip, pushing down as he chuckled, the sound of Clemont's whimpers music to his ears. "But the question is, can you?" he asked, a moan escaping Clemont's lips when his erect member sprung free of his rather tight underwear, cool air hitting his now exposed groin as Ash's right hand ran back up his thigh, Clemont breathing heavily as he watched the large, bronze hand tauntingly, slowly wrap around his pale member, Ash's broad hand wrapped around more than half of the shaft, Clemont biting his lip as he resisted simply shouting, both the thought and feeling driving him closer to the edge.

"I'm surprised Clemont. I didn't think that you were so _dirty._ " he said, the boy blinking as he glanced to his golden brown friend, groaning as Ash's hand moved up, and then down his shaft. His hips jerked forward, his breathing becoming more ragged by the moment. The strokes increased in speed, the hard throb of what Clemont assumed was the other boy's erection still pressed firmly against Clemont, his naked body in stark contrast to Ash's, who was still clothed. The inventor almost felt guilty as he groaned, pressure building up in his groin as Ash's strokes picked up in pace once more. "I'm close." he said, barely able to get out the words through his moans. Suddenly, Ash's hand stopped, Clemont looking down and whimpering before thrusting against Ash's hand, almost desperately.

"Now now Clemmy, you can't be ready to cum this soon, can you?" Ash asked, hearing such a mature sentence come from _Ash_ both arousing and confusing him. "Especially since I still have all of my clothes on." he said, and Clemont spun, looking up at him and squaring his jaw in an attempt to be dominant. "Take your clothes off." he said, internally cheering himself on at how stern he sounded, the amused chuckle escaping Ash's lips not lost on Clemont as he stepped back slightly. Ash reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling up and discarding the fabric in one smooth motion, reaching for his belt in a fashion so slow it must have been agitating for him, not only the naked Kalosian in front of him, whose little cock throbbed in anticipation. The belt jingled undone, and Ash unbuttoned his pants slowly.

"Hurry it up!" Clemont shouted, blinking and blushing at his own impatience. Was he truly that eager to see his friend's dick? He shook his head slightly. Of course not. It had to be something else. Ash pushed his pants down his waist and stepped out of them in one movement, something that told Clemont that Ash wasn't really that fond of wearing the clothes he traveled in, or wearing clothes at all. Clemont's eyes moved to the gray garments that were now exposed before him, a rather _large_ bulge pointing to Ash's right. However, Clemont noticed that Ash hadn't made any gestures to free said bulge, Clemont tearing his eyes away from the near pulsating fabric to Ash's face, a snarky smile etched on his features.

"What are you doing?" Clemont asked, his right hand stroking his own cock ever so slightly. "Well, since I brought you so close to the edge, I figured that you could do the same for me." he said, and Clemont gulped, knowing exactly what the taller trainer wanted. Clemont took a step closer, fairly sure he could reach out and touch Ash, and feel the smooth texture of his bronze skin and trace the ever so slight hints of musculature he had, likely from all of his travels, Clemont remembering days where Ash would sweat from the heat and distance they traveled, and how he always had to 'relieve' himself afterwords. "Come on Clemmy, you know it's only fair." Ash said, the emphasis in his tone at the end causing Clemont to inhale and nod as he reached out gingerly, his fingers grazing the warm groin of his friend's final garment.

"Not like that. More like I did. Just relax and _firmly grasp it._ " Ash said, Clemont stifling a chuckle as he wiggled his eyebrows, Clemont's hand pressed against the bulge, rubbing up and down it's length, Clemont worrying about whether or not he _could_ feel any pleasure should something so large penetrate him. Clemont breathed in, lifting his hand up slightly, digging his fingers beneath Ash's waist band and gripping his shaft, the thickness making Clemont wonder if the bronze skinned boy was somehow descended from equine Pokemon, Ash groaning at the feeling of the Kalosian's soft palm on his cock. He swung his hands out, slapping both of Clemont's asscheeks in a swift motion, the resounding slap causing him the blonde to moan loudly and squeeze Ash's shaft harder, a moan escaping his lips as well.

Ash growled, a sound that made Clemont wonder exactly how the Kanto native was reacting to the fashion his member was being stroked in, Clemont slowly stroking the organ without removing it from Ash's underwear. Ash grabbed Clemont's asscheeks in a tight grip, another moan escaping his lips as Ash pulled them close, their bodies radiating heat as Clemont's cock throbbed against Ash's leg, the taller trainer's bulged pressed firmly against Clemont's stomach. Ash released Clemont's right cheek before slapping it again, his wordless, almost animal like aggression only goading Clemont on. "I hope you aren't trying to _tease_ me, Clemmy. I would hate to have to _punish_ you for it." he said, the confidence in his tone making Clemont wonder if the lines were infact rehearsed, his thoughts silenced by Ash's right middle finger sliding between his soft, milky cheeks and probing his hole.

Clemont managed to lock eyes with Ash, who exhaled and relaxed slightly as Clemont nearly felt his knees buckle, inhaling as another thought, one a young male Gym Leader shouldn't have, all of the children that may one day look up to him a far flung thought in the recesses of his mind as he let his knees buckle, slowly dropping down, to both Ash's, and his own surprise. His knees hit the ground, and he reached for Ash's waistband, the final garment he wore being the only thing that stopped them both from being skyclad in front of each other. Clemont pulled down slowly, seeing the Kanto native's erection slowly slide from them as they came down, his groin area somehow a darker color than the rest of his flesh as the garment came down far enough for his cock to spring free, a sigh of relief reaching Clemont's ears.

With the final garment discarded, Clemont looked at the situation again. Here he was on his knees in front of his best friend, staring in both awe and lust at his erect, exposed reproductive organ, Clemont trying to keep his thoughts more child friendly than his situation. "I-it's... _big._ " he managed to say as he wrapped both of his hands around the shaft, wishing that his smaller stature was playing a trick on him. _It has to be at least 9 inches long. And it's… so thick._ Clemont thought, partially wishing he was referring to some rare Pokemon or even some form of food. Clemont looked up to Ash, beginning to stroke his cock, Clemont able to tell that while he was rather happy at the moment, it wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

And Clemont agreed. He didn't get on his knees to do nothing spectacular. He was an inventor, and a Gym Leader as well. He at least had to meet expectations, the thought in the forefront of his mind as he moved his left hand, inhaling as he brought his mouth closer to the warm, throbbing organ in his face. He stuck his tongue out, slapping it against the bottom of the head and licking up, twisting his tongue and prodding at the slit at the head of Ash's cock, a loud groan letting him know that he was doing a good job. He moved forward, placing his lips at the tip and then just leaning into it, his lips spreading as the warm, almost salty organ slid into his mouth, Clemont barely able to move his tongue as he continued to allow more of the large dick enter his wet mouth.

Ash's head rolled back as his left hand moved to Clemont's head, Ash briefly thinking about trying to force the rest of his member into the other boy's throat, hesitating when he remembered that his goal wasn't to choke the Gym Leader. He glanced down, noticing that Clemont's face began to turn red, Ash chuckling as his eyes moved to the soft lips wrapped around his erection. "Remember to breath Clemmy." he said, the inventor briefly wondering why Ash seemed to be able to _coach_ him, the thought that this wasn't Ash's first time doing this not too Farfetch'd. Clemont pulled his head back, gasping for air as he looked up to Ash, his hands on Ash's toned, bronze legs, the saliva covered organ pointing at him between said legs drawing the inventor's attention. He also noticed the almost plump sack beneath the large organ, thanking Arceus for his intelligence.

Clemont wrapped his left hand around the thick shaft, stroking at a calm pace as he ducked his head down, sticking his tongue out and licking Ash's balls, the raven haired trainer grunting loudly as he thrust his hips forward, the inventor starting to smile as his mind shifted gears, no longer filled with sputtering, embarrassed thoughts. He opened his mouth, taking Ash's left testicle into his mouth as Ash hissed, his cock twitching in Clemont's hand as the inventor suckled on the round object like a pacifier, moving his hand as he took the other testicle into his warm, wet mouth, allowing the large shaft of Ash's dick to simply lay across his face, the angle allowing him to look up at Ash's face, the look of senseless pleasure on his face making Clemont's own neglected member pulsate, making Clemont moan himself.

Clemont suckled on the round orbs harder as he pulled his mouth back, a wet pop resounding as he released them from his mouth, immediately taking Ash's member into his mouth, exhaling through his nose as he leaned farther into the erection, realizing that he could feel the tip at the back of his throat despite the fact that he had at least two more inches to take in. "C-Clemont." Ash moaned out, Clemont moving his free left hand to his own member and began to stroke sparingly, trying to please himself, but not push himself to the edge and wear himself out. "I-I'm gonna… Rrgh." Ash grunted, the inventor knowing full well what the raven haired male was talking about, inhaling deeply through his nose as he pushed further, feeling the warm tip slide down his throat, a feeling that Clemont couldn't describe, his lips making contact with Ash's clean shaven pelvis.

"Fuck!" Ash shouted, the profanity surprising the Kalosian as Ash grabbed his head in both hands and leaned forward slightly, Clemont able to feel Ash's cock throb in his throat before Ash groaned, a long, gravelly sound that was accompanied by the pulsation of his member as Clemont felt and tasted a hot, warm liquid travel down his throat, the inventor swallowing for all he was worth, Ash's grip on his head only relaxing enough for Clemont to move back an inch or two, the hot liquid salty on his tongue as Ash leaned back, panting hard as Clemont felt the Kanto native pull his entire dick out of his mouth, looking to Clemont, who held his mouth open, panting with semen visible on his tongue before swallowing, something that made Ash thank the gods for his luck, and for Clemont.

"Th-that was… incredible." Ash panted out, Clemont feeling heat flush his cheeks, his entire face heating up when he realized that what was incredible was his proficiency at oral sex. Ash took two steps forward, sitting down on the bed as he looked to Clemont, who without thinking began to crawl over to him, the sight making Ash change his mind, his initial goal completely forgotten as he watched Clemont climb up to sit next to him. "D-did I really…." he trailed off, and Ash smirked, raising a brow. "Did you really just give me head? Yes, and it was rather enjoyable." he said, his snarky comment making Clemont blush as he turned his head, groaning to himself. "Should we get dressed before the girls come in and ask about the noise?" he asked, and Ash smiled. "Oh I have a feeling that they're a bit busy at the moment."

"Come on you guys, let us go see what the yelling is about." Serena said, the two Pokemon blocking the door refusing to budge an inch. "My brother could be in trouble!" Bonnie yelled, and Pikachu looked to Greninja, who nodded. The frog ninja and the electric mouse smiled, both taking a step forward, shadows covering their faces as they began to chuckle, an evil sound that made the girls take a step back. "Guys, what's wrong with you?" Serena asked, and electricity cackled through Pikachu's body, Greninja's tongue beginning to unravel. "Greninja, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked, and Pikachu's body glowed yellow as Greninja's tongue shot forward.

"Preoccupied?" Clemont asked, and Ash nodded. "But of course. I did send Greninja and Pikachu over there to eat, didn't I?" he asked, and the Kalosian nodded, remembering that the frog and the mouse both had large appetites, much like their bronze skinned trainer. Ash turned to him, that snarky smile on his face. "Although, I expected you to pay me back for teasing you like that. To think that you'd be _that good_ and that you'd swallow. Rather impressive." he said, Clemont's mind unable to think of a response to such _dirty_ compliments. Ash leaned over, rubbing Clemont's left thigh, the inventor looking to his right. "I guess it's my turn to pay you back. Although, if we keep up this string of paying each other back.." he trailed off, his hand moving to Clemont's left hip. " _You might not be able to walk tomorrow._ " Ash whispered in his ear, that singular line causing Clemont's cock to throb harder than before.

Ash pulled the inventor to his lap, his hands firmly on Clemont's plump rear as he kissed the boy, who was surprised by both Ash's strength and how fluid the combination of motion was. Within seconds, Clemont relaxed, wrapping his arms around Ash's shoulders and kissing him back, Ash quickly nibbling on Clemont's bottom lip, squeezing his ass and causing him to moan, allowing Ash to slide his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. Clemont found tongue kissing rather odd, as it was so unusual to feel someone's tongue run along the roof of your mouth and intertwine with yours. The two parted for air, Clemont's tongue hanging out of his mouth slightly and causing Ash to growl, his right hand moving swiftly and slapping the soft flesh it was gripping, Clemont gasping in surprise.

"You really love to tease me, don't you _Clemmy?_ " Ash questioned, growling out his name as Clemont felt something press against his anus. He hesitated, looking to Ash, who's face seemed to lack the same dominating snarkiness it had, almost as if he was waiting for Clemont's permission. The blonde nodded, and Ash smirked as he moved his right hand to the boy's mouth, Clemont willingly opening his mouth as he licked the bronze digits, the salty taste of sweat and the scent of Clemont's own hair making him grind his hips forward and whimper. Ash's mouth moved to Clemont's chest, soft, almost Gastly kisses being laid across his chest before Ash's mouth wrapped around one of Clemont's nipples, the surrounding flesh being pulled on as Clemont moaned, Ash's middle finger tapping his chin for no real reason at all.

When Ash pulled his fingers from the boy's mouth, he spread them, seeing the saliva coating them before swift moving them back to Clemont's rear. "You sure about this?" Ash asked, and Clemont tilted his head, finding the question rather odd. "I thought you were trying to be smarter than me? Why would I put your fingers in my mouth if I wasn't?" he asked, and Ash smirked, pressing his wet index finger into the boy slowly, hearing him grunt and grit his teeth as he paused, waiting for Clemont to nod before continuing. "I'm surprised you can be clever now of all times." he said, and Clemont nodded, Ash moving his finger in and out of his rather tight hole slowly. "Being horny helps." Clemont said as he felt the second finger press into him, Ash Scizorring his fingers slightly as Clemont rolled his head back. "Fuck!" he shouted, and Ash whistled as he continued to thrust into the Gym Leader with his fingers.

"I'm surprised that you're so vulgar too. I like this side of you." he said, and Clemont laughed as he raised his hips up slightly, dropping down as Ash's third finger entered him, a throaty groan escaping from his throat. "I can say the same thing. Perhaps we should see this side of each other more often?" he asked, and Ash seemed surprised. "Didn't think that _you_ would be the type to ask someone about something sexual." Ash said, removing his fingers as Clemont felt something much larger against his left ass cheek. "What can I say? Being horny changes a lot of things." he said as Ash's right hand angled his cock like an arrow, the bronze skinned male leaning back slightly as the tip pressed against Clemont's virgin hole. The two locked eyes, and Clemont inhaled sharply before pressing his hip down as Ash rolled his up, his cock almost struggling into the boy. Ash kissed Clemont as his cock slid in to the hilt, the action managing to distract him from the pain.

The two broke for air, panting as they looked at each other's lustful, flustered faces. Ash noticed that Clemont's brow was furrowed slightly, likely from the pain, Ash moving his hand up to Clemont's back, softly rubbing him as he adjusted to the rather unique feeling. "Are you alright?" Ash asked, not wanting to cause Clemont any more pain than necessary. The boy whimpered, nodding as he rolled his own hips to demonstrate, his eyes widening at the feeling as his mouth opened, loud, almost dog like pants coming from the inventor as Ash chuckled, bucking his hips as Clemont bobbed up and down slightly, groaning, the volume of the sound making Ash wonder exactly how loud he could make his friend get, silently hoping that they would disturb the entire Poke Center.

Ash bucked his hips again, Clemont's moan of pleasure letting him know that he was rather effective, the Kanto native wondering if their odd positioning hindered the pleasure. Clemont lifted his hips up slightly, whimpering as he dropped back slightly, the single action almost desperate, Ash chuckling as he began to lean back, sitting on the edge of the bed, propping himself up on his elbows and bucking his hips. Clemont responded by biting his lip, the sight of the boy flustered and nibbling on his soft, _skilled_ lips making Ash growl, immediately shifting their position as Clemont gasped, being spun through the air and dropped on the bed, all in a singular, fluid motion that allowed Ash to remain inside of his blonde friend, Clemont looking up to Ash, the sight of his bronze skinned friend looming naked over him with _that_ look on his face bringing him more pleasure than the large reproductive organ inside of him.

Ash sighed, being able to look down at Clemont much more his style, placing his hands on either side of Clemont's head and _thrusting._ Not simply bucking his hips, but an honest _thrust_. Both of them moaned loudly, the sound of their synchronized pleasure rather arousing to both of them. Clemont immediately wrapped his legs around Ash's waist as he thrusted again, picking up speed as the boy silently nodded, as if he was asking for Ash to put in a little more effort. As Ash picked up the speed once more, he began to hear light clapping sounds, the Whismured sounds of his bronze skin colliding with Clemont's milky white flesh, something that egged Clemont on farther than Ash.

"H-harder." Clemont panted out, Ash gritting his teeth as he slammed his hips farther, Clemont shouting loudly and arching his back, his vision going blurry as Ash hit that special spot. "Again!" He shouted immediately, the usually shy and logical Gym Leader overtaken by the intense pleasure, another strike to a spot he could describe as an Anal Bullseye caused him to unwrap his legs from Ash's waist, the sound of hard, slow tempo-ed thrusts filling his ears. Ash leaned back, grabbing Clemont's legs and throwing them over his shoulders, the sight of his milky white legs on Ash's bronze flesh causing him to lose it. "Faster!" he shouted, Ash ever so slightly afraid of how far gone his friend seemed to be, his glasses covered in fog as sweat dripped down his smooth flesh, his tongue lolling out of his mouth ever so slightly as Ash complied.

The sound of skin slapping against skin began to ring out, Ash leaning forward and placing his hands on either side of Clemont's head as he continued to roll his hips and thrust, the felling of his cock sliding in and out of Clemont's tight, yet inviting hole causing him to grunt loudly, trying not to drive himself to the edge before Clemont, the inventor's back arching as he began to almost mewl, his lust filled cries making Ash wonder exactly who was in charge. Clemont looked at him, his big, bright blue eyes almost pleading with Ash for something. That look made Ash grit his teeth slightly, slowing his pace momentarily to increase the strength of his thrusts, Ash watching the inventor's body bob up and down on the bed, a whimper coming from his soft, skilled lips as he rolled his head to the side.

Clemont reached up, his sweaty hand quivering as he touched Ash's cheeks, pulling him closer and kissing him, his body almost curled like a ball, Clemont groaning into the kiss at a thrust that hit the right spot. The two broke for air, Clemont's warm breath on Ash's face as he moaned, his voice almost lost from the pleasure. "I.. I'm close." he said, and Ash smiled, kissing Clemont on the forehead before leaning back, a wet popping sound hitting Clemont's ears as he noticed a sudden empty feeling in his nether region, an upset groan being accompanied with a childish pout as he arched his back, as if questioning Ash's decision to remove his cock from the Gym Leader's ass. "Put it back in." he whimpered, spreading his legs wider, as if inviting the Kanto native into his nether regions.

Ash's face was stuck in that same smug smirk that Clemont was worried by just a little while ago, the look now making his cock twitch as he balled his fists, whimpering again. "Please." he said, pleading as he looked to the bronze skinned male, the fact that he could see his rigid cock and that it wasn't slamming in and out of him upsetting him, especially with how close he was to the edge. Clemont hooked his hands under his thighs, lifting his legs and whimpering a third time. Ash chuckled. "Well ain't this a privilege." he said, and Clemont realized that this might have been his plan, his unusual wit in the bedroom something Clemont was beginning to find as aggravating as it was arousing. "It's not every day a young Gym Leader begs you to fuck them." he said, his vulgar statement making Clemont growl as he stood, glaring up at the male.

Ash's brows rose as he looked down at the sexually frustrated boy, who clenched his fist. "Don't _fucking_ tease me." he said, Clemont blinking at his own profanity. Ash leaned down to his ear, flicking his tongue across Clemont's earlobe before chuckling. "Then get on your hands and knees." he said, and the boy's heart throbbed in his chest. He gulped slightly, realizing that he would be getting taken from behind, the prospect something that made his hazy, sex crazed mind rather happy. He turned around, crawling onto the bed and remaining on all fours, his buttocks in the air as he looked back to Ash. "Please, Ash." he whimpered, and Ash nodded, the smirk still on his face as he stepped forward, tightly gripping Clemont's prosperous posterior and whistling as he slid his cock between the plump, pale cheeks.

"I didn't think that your ass would be so… _bubbly_." he said with a chuckle, and the blonde grunted in anger, Ash humming in acknowledgment as he leaned his pelvis back, pressing his tip against the tight, sweet hole that made him nearly lose it. He thrusted into Clemont, burying himself to the hilt as he groaned in relief, pulling out slightly as he narrowed his eyes, smiling as he slapped Clemont's left asscheek before remaining completely still, something that earned him a loud, gravelly groan from the blonde. "I told you not to tease me!" he said, his sexual frustration something that Ash almost couldn't get enough of. Clemont leaned back, pressing his ass against Ash's pelvis. " _Move!_ " he shouted, his commanding tone making Ash bite his tongue to remain in control. Clemont bent forward slightly, leaning forward before throwing his ass back, a single slapping sound making Clemont grunt in relief.

Ash watched as the desperate boy continued to throw his ass back, his grit teeth and narrowed eyes making Ash wonder exactly what kind of game he was playing. He watched Clemont's milky flesh slam against his body with enough force to make it jiggle, Ash feeling his neck muscles twitch at the rather arousing sight. "Gods damn you Ash Ketchum! Stop playing around and _fuck me!_ " He shouted, the commanding demand making Ash thrust forward, Clemont's lusty sigh one of relief. "How?" Ash asked, and Clemont grit his teeth again as Ash began to thrust in and out of him slowly. Clemont hesitated. How _do_ you ask your friend to fuck you? He shook his head, realizing that he had already given into that unusual, animal pat of himself, inhaling as he decided to let it take control.

"I want you to make me scream." he said, and Ash smiled, replying with a laugh as the force and speed of his thrust immediately doubled, Clemont feeling his elbows begin to wobble as he thanked whatever deity blessed his friend with the hip control of a Bellossom and the cock of a Rapidash, the blonde feeling a deep seated feeling begin to rise up in his pelvis, his climax nearing. "I'm close!" Clemont shouted, and Ash grunted as he leaned forward, grabbing Clemont's wobbling arms and pulling on them, making the boy rise up as Ash's speed and strength increased, loud, almost abusive slapping sounds ringing out as Clemont shouted in pleasure. "Just like that! Fuck me like that!" He shouted, the feeling of his arms being pulled behind him as Ash thrusted into him like his life depended on it, as if the bronze skinned male was an endangered Pokemon desperate to breed.

The deep seated feeling rose up in Clemont again as Ash struck that special spot, his voice cracking as he called out in pleasure, Ash taking that as a signal, as he continued to strike that same spot over and over again, his large cock masterfully working it's way through Clemont's innards like a Zubat moving through a cave. "I'm gonna cum!" Clemont shouted, the fact that he was no longer nervous or embarrassed about being so animalistic, so vulgar, so _primal_ making him feel a sense of accomplishment as his balls began to tingle from the incessant stimulation. "I'm gonna cum too!" Ash shouted, groaning loudly as he thrusted into his blonde friend with wanton desire, ignoring the slight pain his felt in his hips from the non stop thrusting.

Clemont's cock twitched one last time as he felt his orgasm hit, the feeling washing over him like a tidal wave as he inhaled. "Cum inside me!" he shouted hurriedly as he began to wail, a great cry as his cock began to spasm, Clemont's eyes watching as his cock sprayed semen across the sheets in ropes, his cock continuing to pulsate as Ash's thrusts became more rushed, as if he was desperate to find the same release Clemont just did. Ash thrusted one last time, burying all nine inches of his cock in Clemont's tight, milky ass as he pulled back on the boy's arms slightly harder, feeling his cock nearly explode as semen erupted inside of Clemont, Ash releasing a primal roar that made the frog and mouse in the adjacent room wonder exactly what was going on.

When Ash released Clemont's arms, the inventor fell forward, too exhausted to care that he landed in his own semen, Ash's cock sliding out of his ass as he fell forward, Ash's grunting in exhaustion as his dick pulsated one last time, semen dribbling on Clemont's ass as he felt his knees wobble, both males panting loudly as Ash watched cum leak from Clemont's ass as he fell onto the bed next to Clemont, grumbling to himself as he hugged the boy tightly, his still slightly rigid, cum covered cock pressed between Ash's stomach and Clemont's back. Clemont blinked, feeling his face heat up at the gesture, a smile on his face as he merely closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the Kanto native's embrace.

When Clemont awoke, he noticed that Ash wasn't laying next to him, causing him to sigh as he rolled over, noticing that he was rather sore, grunting at the pain he felt in his lower half as he sat up, exhaling deeply as he glanced down to himself, noticing that there was no semen on his stomach, his face heating when that thought reminded him of everything that just happened. _Did I really…. With Ash?_ He wondered to himself, swearing that everything was a dream, whimpering ever so slightly to himself when he realized that it wouldn't have been his first dream of the sort. He looked to the door, watching the knob turn, Clemont just now realizing that he was still skyclad, hearing a familiar chuckle as the door came open. "It's just me." Clemont heard, exhaling when he realized it was Ash.

When the Kanto native walked in, he noticed that Clemont seemed drowsy, as if he only woke up recently. "Did I wake you?" he asked, and the inventor shook his head. "No no, I just woke up myself." he said, his hands fidgeting as he slowly stood, noticing that Ash's eyes were locked on him as he walked over to his backpack to grab a fresh change of clothes. "Are you feeling alright? You're acting a little strange." Ash asked, his concern reminding Clemont of the outgoing, friendly boy that he traveled with and not the witty mastermind he thought he was dealing with. "So it was a dream..." he mumbled to himself and Ash folded his arms. "What are you mumbling about?" Ash asked innocently, and Clemont shook his head, dismissing Ash as he released the waistband on his briefs, hearing the elastic slap against his pelvis.

"Say, Clemont. Why don't you try wearing something that isn't a jumpsuit? I know it might be a little chilly, but I can give you some of my clothes if need be." he said, and Clemont chuckled. "No, that's alright. I like the jumpsuits. They're easy to get on and off, and they're rather comfortable." he said, and Ash nodded fervently, understanding what he was saying. "I understand. Comfortable clothing is the best, especially with the amount of walking we do." he said, nodding once more as if to reassure himself. Clemont chuckled, nodding as he zipped the suit, readjusting his glasses as he headed back over to the bed and sat down, his lower half still slightly sore from whatever it was that caused him pain. "How long was I asleep?" he asked, and Ash hummed.

"A while. We're even spending an extra night since you slept the whole day." he said, and Clemont blinked. "I slept that long?" he asked, and Ash nodded, scratching his head and chuckling. "I can't sleep that long. I'd end up getting up to eat once or twice." he said with a childish giggle, making Clemont laugh, smiling at how innocent his friend was. "So, what got you so tired? If anyone had an excuse to sleep like that, it would've been me." he said, the inventor able to tell that he was worried. Clemont narrowed his eyes, wondering why Ash was acting so oblivious to what had happened. Clemont blinked, a wave of worry washing over him.

 _Could… could he regret it?_ He wondered, trying to remain calm as he shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I was getting sick." he said, laughing nervously, realizing that his response sounded as feigned as humanely possible, the Gym Leader not believing it himself. Ash however, believed him, and smiled broadly. "Well make sure you take things a bit slower. I'll try to slow down so that you can keep up, ya Slowpoke!" he said, Clemont's jaw going slack at being called a 'Slowpoke'. "I'm not that slow! I'm just used to using my head first, unlike _some_ people." Clemont said, feeling ever so slightly proud of his witty retort. Ash tilted his head, making a face akin to a pout as he tapped his chin.

"Really? You seemed to have a decent amount of stamina for someone so used to using their head first." Ash said, and Clemont groaned inwardly, wishing that Ash would have at least _attempted_ a witty response, the bronze skinned male instead going for curious statements that point out rather obvious things. "I've gotten a little stronger after traveling with you. I just hope that your brain grows at a faster pace than my body." he said, folding his arms, his tone ever so slightly bitter, the boy blinking when he realized that Ash's oblivious behavior was normal. Ash hummed, taking a few steps forward before spinning, dropping down and sitting on the bed next to Clemont before turning to him.

Ash leaned in closely, Clemont blinking as he felt his face heat up for what felt like the hundredth time. " _I can show you something that does a lot of growing if you'd like, Clemmy~._ " Ash whispered, the childish pet name began sung to him in a sigh pitch that sent a shiver down his spine. He turned to Ash, glancing away briefly before looking back to Ash's large, brown eyes. "S-so… we… y'know?" Clemont asked, his hands absentmindedly fidgeting again as Ash nodded slowly, as if on purpose. "Had sex? Yes, and if possible, I'd like for it to me more than a one time thing." he responded, and Clemont blinked. "Are.. are you asking me if I want to..." Clemont trailed off, the situation surprising him. Ash rose a brow, the smug smirk returning to his features.

"Both. I'm asking if you want to have sex again, but more importantly, I'm asking if you'd like to… be with me. It'd be a little awkward to be just friends, especially with your sister trying to marry you off all the time." he said, and Clemont blinked, realizing that Ash was right, and he inhaled, looking to the male sitting across from him before prying his fidgeting hands apart and touching Ash's arm, rubbing it slightly, enjoying the feeling of his skin on his hand as he leaned forward, placing his head on the larger boy's chest. "I'd like that honestly." he said, and Ash wrapped his arm around the blonde, a smile on his face as the duo merely sat, enjoying each other's company for a moment, Clemont listening to the strong sound of Ash's heartbeat.

Serena began to grow irritated at Ash's behavior, her mind making her wonder if Ash was using Greninja and Pikachu to stop he from finding out about another girl. _I bet it's that tramp Miette. She probably seduced him with food._ She thought, stomping back and forth in her room, hearing a noise from the room across the way, the girl noticing that Ash _still_ hadn't returned from waking up Clemont. _I've been here too long._ She thought, inhaling and slapping her face a few times, opening the door, much to the amusement of the bright yellow mouse and his blue frog buddy, the duo laughing between each other before going back to their current task, which was, somehow, playing Poker with Bonnie.

Serena stood in front of Ash's door, hearing the noise again before cracking the door open and peeking in, hearing the sound more clearly. _A moan?_ She wondered, opening the door a little more as she felt her heart drop. Ash stood in the center of the room, with his back to the door, and his pants around his ankles, Serena hearing a sloppy, wet sound akin to suckling coming from in the room, her hands quivering at the sigh of Ash rolling his head back in pleasure. "I can't believe how good you are at this." Ash said, Serena shaking her head, pretending that she was having a bad dream, watching Ash lean his hips forward, another grunt causing Serena to clench her fists. She couldn't see from this angle, but she _needed_ to know who was doing that which she only dreamed of.

"I'm close." Ash said, and she began to hear even louder suckling sounds as Ash moaned, rather loudly. Serena pushed the door open, running over to see exactly what was happening, her body seizing up in shock and surprise at the sight of _Clemont_ on his knees, his lips pressed against Ash's pelvis as he called out, holding his head in place as Serena felt her knees wobble as Ash began to pant as Clemont's throat moved as if _swallowing_ , the Kanto native's hand moving away as the bespectacled blonde looked to her, moving his lips back very, very slowly, as if to _taunt_ her. She watched as inch after inch slipped from Clemont's moist lips, her own core tingling so slightly at the sheer _size_ of the organ that Clemont had just finished servicing.

"Geez Serena, you could knock first!" Ash said, scrambling to pull his pants up as Clemont stood, his breathing slightly heavier than normal as the sounds of a belt buckling resounded throughout the room. Clemont heard Ash grumbling, as if he was agitated by the female's presence, something he could relate to. "I… uh… have to go check on Greninja and Pikachu." he said, chuckling as he hurried from the room, turning back to Clemont and winking, giving him a thumbs up behind Serena's back, something that made him smile. He looked back to Serena, who still seemed shell shocked by what she just witnessed. "Why?" she asked, and Clemont blinked, unable to come up with an honest response, instead choosing to bow and scurry from the room, Serena collapsing to her knee and throwing her head back. Of anything she could think, say, or do, only one question came to her mind. One glaring mystery she'd never find the answer to.

"Why was I not filming this!?"

 _Completed! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this, because it took my like 6-8 months to write because of hiatus', etc., and I was having a few issues with the non sexual parts, since I was tryna get to dee point but not trying to rush it like a shoddy romance novel. I do hope I succeeded. Thanks for viewing, and I appreciate all of you, Jiro 'The Ghetto Shaman' Uchiha, OTF Inc._


End file.
